1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaxle for a front engine-front drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a prior art automatic transaxle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 58-196466.
In the prior art automatic transaxle, a control valve assembly is arranged so as to have a portion right under an idler or reduction gear, i.e., the control valve is arranged so as to extend over the opposite sides of a transaxle case divided by an idler gear center axis. In order to attain a desired ground clearance of a vehicle and a desired low level of an engine hood, it has been necessitated to design the control valve assembly and oil pan as thinner as possible, resulting in that an oil storing space is liable to become insufficient and an oil level is liable to become unsuitable.